The present invention relates generally to three dimensional object analysis, and more particularly to object recognition, using three dimensional information.
Three dimensional scanners are used in a wide variety of applications. Such scanners may be used as part of an engineering design process, for example to capture information of a prototype design, a manufacturing process, for example to capture shape information of manufactured part, and in a wide variety of medical or security-related applications.
Determining if results of different scans represent the same object or if a known object has changed between scans, however, may be difficult.